


Hand Signals

by icantwrite1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Zoom calls, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwrite1832/pseuds/icantwrite1832
Summary: Grantaire ends up in an abusive relationship and no one notices. Except Enjolras.Then Covid hits, and they need to find a way to get Grantaire out
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire/Original Male Character
Kudos: 56





	Hand Signals

The first time they had met was when Combeferre had brought his work-friend to one of the meetings. His name was Gabriel. He was a Doctor, who also liked to express his creativity in the way Grantaire did; making a mess on a canvas and hoping it looked good to everyone else. 

They had hit it off right away. Gabriel had sat down next to him, and backed up his arguments, when he had started ‘debating’ with Enjolras. Everyone could see that they were going to make a perfect couple already. 

Enjolras didn’t like Gabriel. He didn’t know what it was about him, but something was off. He didn’t like the almost-predatory look in his eyes, when he spotted Grantaire in the back corner, slumped over the bar. He knew that the two would be a bad match, even when Courfeyrac and Combeferre told him it was just jealousy. Enjolras no longer had Grantaire’s full attention at the meetings, and that was fine. The artist annoyed him constantly with his cynical views, his lack of belief, his infuriating smirk that he always had when he knew he had won an argument. But Enjolras missed him. Missed their arguments and fights they has. If Grantaire was there, who would stop him from being blinded by his idealism? 

Still, he was happy for Grantaire. Gabriel made him happy, and Grantaire being happy made Enjolras happy. 

It wasn’t until 6 months into their relationship that Enjolras realised something was wrong with Grantaire. The confidence Gabriel had given him was lacking again, and Gabriel very rarely left Grantaire’s side, their hands always clasped together. 

Enjolras wasn’t the best at relationships. He’d never really had a proper one, other than Combeferre, but he knew that that wasn’t normal for relationships. Gabriel’s hand was always gripped tightly around Grantaire’s, squeezing. Grantaire didn’t seem to notice though, he looked like he was used to it.

He’d tried to talk to Combeferre about it, but he was brushed off. 

“Enjolras, I’ve known Gabriel for three years. I’m sure I’d know if he was a violent sort of person.”

“But haven’t you seen the way he looks at Grantaire, and the things he says to him sometimes.”

“Grantaire wouldn’t stay with him if he was abusive, Enjolras. You need to stop underestimating Grantaire.” 

Enjolras had given up at that point. Combeferre was probably right. He did need to stop underestimating Grantaire. 

However, when he turned up to the meeting with a back eye, Enjolras knew he had to do something.

The blond walked over to the table, where Grantaire was and sat beside Joly, who was asking about Grantaire’s eye. 

To anyone else, it looked like Grantaire was telling the truth. But Enjolras could see through his mask. The way his brown eyes constantly kept looking at Gabriel, as if he was ready to change the story once it came too close to the truth; the way his hands were flapping about wildly, like he did when he was first arguing with Enjolras; the way his lips seemed to be stuck in that stupid smile that he only pulled when he was going through a bad time. Enjolras noticed when no one else did. 

He made it a thing to text Grantaire regularly, or at least ring him once a week. He knew not to ring on Saturday’s or Thursday’s because that’s when Gabriel was with him, but any other time was fine. 

Enjolras was so close to getting Grantaire out of the relationship. He’d subtly told Grantaire the signs of domestic abuse, and R was slowly, slowly admitting to Enjolras the true extent of what was happening, but it was still too early to get Grantaire out of their apartment. 

Then France was hit with the nationwide lockdown. Grantaire was trapped. 

Gabriel was a Doctor, so he had to go out, but Grantaire was still in danger. He’d told Enjolras to stop texting him so often because Gabriel didn’t like it, and Enjolras listened for once. The last thing he wanted was for Grantaire to be in any more danger because of him. 

Les Amis were holding Zoom meetings once a week, on Wednesday’s. A few technical difficulties hit for the first few weeks: Enjolras muting himself instead of everyone else, the wrong code being sent to everyone, Enjolras kicking Bahorel out by accident. It was a mess, but they got themselves sorted. 

Grantaire was usually on mute, and his eyes were never on the screen for long, instead they were looking at someone above the screen. No one thought anything about it. They thought he was probably working on a painting, while listening in. 

Enjolras could see the fear in his eyes though, and the fact he wasn’t arguing. Enjolras would say something just to see if Grantaire would reply, but he never did. He’d look down at the screen, and shoot Enjolras a look, but never took himself off of mute to argue. It was frustrating for Enjolras. He just wanted the old Grantaire back. The old Grantaire, who hated Enjolras, who would argue for hours about a subject they disagreed on, the old Grantaire who smiled at his friends, instead of grimacing every time someone asked if he was okay.

It wasn’t until the tenth week in, that Grantaire slipped up. The door had opened, or something and, in a hurry to greet whoever was there, had pressed the unmute button on his laptop. 

“Hi, I wasn’t expecting you back so quickly.” 

Enjolras had stopped talking. So had everyone else. 

“My shift got cancelled.” Gabriel’s voice came through, loud and clear. 

“Well, let me finish the meeting, and then we can do whatever you want. Make as much use of the time as possible.” 

“The meeting?”

“Les Amis. Enjolras has made us use Zoom.”

“Enjolras, the one who’s been texting you non-stop?” Enjolras cringed at that. So much for being discreet. 

“He’s stopped now, Ange.” Grantaire’s voice came through, and everyone noticed the way his voice broke by the ending word. 

“Where’s your phone?”

“Front pocket.” His voice sounded strangled, but nobody could do anything but listen. Enjolras knew he hadn’t text or rang Grantaire in a while, but the fear of it made him shift. He looked around the rest of the people’s faces, and they all looked concerned and scared. 

The minutes following were excruciating, but as soon as it was over, they knew that was the least of their worries. 

“Leave the meeting now.”

“Okay.” Grantaire’s screen went blank. The meeting was finished after that, Enjolras’ head still spinning. 

He knew it was too risky to do anything, but he needed to do something. 

Grantaire’s settings were back to normal on the next meeting, but there was distinct purple mottling underneath his eye. A familiar person was sat next to him, but they weren’t paying attention. 

Enjolras was the last on the meeting.

“Sorry, sorry. I got distracted by my class- Grantaire!” 

“Woah, calm down.” He says, taking himself off of mute. “You’re acting as if I haven’t ever been on time to a meeting before.”

They both knew that wasn’t the reason Enjolras was surprised, but it was better to act as if everything was normal. 

“You haven’t.” Enjolras says calmly. 

“I was early last week!” Grantaire smiles. The first normal one Enjolras had seen in a while.   
“That’s still not on time though.” 

“As much as I love seeing you two argue.” Combeferre says dryly, “I think we’ve got a meeting to get on with.”

“Right- yes!” Enjolras says, grabbing his notebook that was just off screen. “We’re going to be talking about animal care during lockdown.” 

He notices Grantaire muting himself and looking up at the figure sat beside him. 

In the first week of lockdown, Enjolras had made them all learn the hand sign for domestic abuse. They all lived alone or with other Les Amis members, minus Grantaire, so it wasn’t hard to work out why Enjolras was doing it. He didn’t think Grantaire would ever use it, but it was there, just in case. 

Enjolras almost didn’t notice him. He was on a rant about unfair animal treatment, when Grantaire caught his eye. He was moving his hand, slow and steady, isolating every movement, making sure they all understood what he was doing. 

Enjolras was going to ask something, before Combeferre muted him. He frowns, before getting a text from Ferre. 

“Use the chat.” 

Oh. Yeah. 

Enjolras: Grantaire, are you okay?  
R shakes his head minutely, looking back up at Gabriel. 

Enjolras: Do you need us to call 999?

R shakes his head quickly. 

Enjolras: Give me 5 minutes. 

Grantaire nods and turns the laptop off.

Enjolras knew he had to act fast. 

“Combeferre, I need you to ring Gabriel. Say that the hospital needs him urgently.”

“On it.” Combeferre replies. 

“The meetings adjourned. You can stay if you want.” Enjolras says, not shutting the Zoom tab down. 

He grabs his car keys, and leaves the apartment. 

He vaguely knew where he was going, and Google Maps told him the rest. He pulls up to the parking lot outside of Grantaire’s apartment, giving it a couple of minutes to let Gabriel leave. He takes a mask from the car, and makes his way up to their apartment.

The door answers quickly, and Grantaire answers, face swelled up. He doesn’t say anything, but allows Enjolras to pull him out of the apartment and to the car. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” 

“Well, that’s a stupid idea.” R murmured, wincing as he put the seatbelt on. 

“Ah- yeah.” Enjolras said, “Then, uh, Combeferre’s.” 

Grantaire had nodded and stayed silent after that. 

The next few months were some of the most stressful Enjolras had gone through. There was a restraining order to be put in place, Grantaire’s things to reclaim and Grantaire needing to work through it all. 

He was living with Enjolras, in the spare room that Enjolras had cleared out. Everyone was dubious about that, but Grantaire was most happy there, and that was all anyone wanted. 

It had been a year since that happened, and Grantaire was still recovering, but he’d learnt how to love again. He was learning how to love again, anyway. 

It had happened about 6 months in, when they were arguing over what to watch. 

“I’m not watching the Real Housewives again!”

“Why? It’s better than the documentary about gold that you want to watch.” Grantaire said, holding the remote away from him. 

“God, I can’t believe I’m in love with you.” 

“What?”

“Uh- nothing. You watch what you want to watch. I’ve got, uh, work to do.”

“I like you too.” 

Enjolras looked at him, and he understood. It was going to be a long time before Grantaire could love anyone again, but Enjolras was happy to wait.

“Grantaire, can I kiss you?”

“I’d like that.” He replied, and Enjolras had kissed him gently, smiling after he had pulled away. 

“I could get used to this.” Grantaire murmured, smiling up at Enjolras, as he turned the TV channel over to Enjolras’ documentary.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I can't write endings. But there you go, I hope it's okay


End file.
